They Never Knew
by Waja Madness
Summary: Most don't know about the world of Wajas. Sure, our count is in the millions now, but the amount of humans that visit us is nowhere near that count. No one knows our struggles, the lives we live every day. To repeat every day in a cave of despair.


Most don't know about the world of Wajas

Most don't know about the world of Wajas. Sure, our count is in the millions now, but the amount of humans that visit us is nowhere near that count. No one knows our struggles, the lives we live every day. To repeat every day in a cave of despair. Of course, the males of our species are happy. There's fewer of them so the more females they get the better off they are. The more pleased they are.

I remember when I first came to the cave. The human that brought me there was very pleased with the look she had chosen. She'd formed me from a token, she said. What was the meaning of life when all you came from was a coin, and all you were used for was a breeding machine? Of course, I didn't know that then. I didn't even know what life was about.

She abandoned me there. Dropped me off with all of the other wajas and then "signed out". That's what they call it when they leave. Like we're some job that they have to clock in and out for. I was an adult. Powerful and strong, but I was naiive and new to the world. I had nowhere else to go.

As I started to step forward, he was there. For a moment I stared at him. His coat was a dark navy blue, like mine. But where my belly was a lighter blue his was white. Swooping across his pelt in two giant swirls were vivid golden markings to match the mane that ran down my back, three matching dashes under his eyes. Golden eyes that seemed to glow with what I mistook as mirth. I guess I appeared shocked because he grinned as he came over, his teeth glaring like he was some great beast ready to eat me up.

"You're the new girl then, are you?" he almost hissed at me, lifting his tail and summoning the rest of the pack. I couldn't speak. I felt my tail and ears drop at his snide remark and gaped in terror at the size of the pack. There was over a hundred of the others, crowding from the cave to see me. Some were giant, with big horns and long whiskers. Others had fire from their feet or long fish-like bodies. If you've ever seen a freak show, this is what you'd call it just by describing. Yet they were all beautiful in the same ways.

I felt his nose bump against my rump as he ushered me forward. The other cave members parted way as I walked on, my tail tucked so far under it rubbed against my belly. Where was he taking me? Would these other wajas eat me? In the back of the cave was what he called an inventory. It was full of various items I'd not yet seen before. First he sat me down and coaxed me to try a pear. It was simple enough, green and pretty. I had no way of knowing that this gene would increase the amount of pups I had. I gorged myself on them. I cursed myself with the blight of four puppies with every litter. Then he presented to me a very interesting pear. It was pink with little light pink spots on it. I know now that they were in the shape of hearts, but then it was simply a pretty pear. It smelled luxurious and when I took the first taste I could hear the murmur of the other occupants of the cave. I glanced at them and they were hushed. Finishing the pear, I heard a sudden chorus of talking and shouting amongst my pack mates. What had I done?

Dior, the waja that had brought me here, grinned wider than ever. He pushed his face against mine and crowded me against the wall.

"By eating that pear that I presented to you, you accepted the offer to mate with me," he said smoothly. When I didn't respond he growled and pulled me away from the wall, sinking his teeth painfully into my ear. "You will do as I say, wench, or the master won't find you when she returns."

I felt fear for the first time. Tears welled up in my eyes at the pain in my ear, and yet my body responded in a strange way that I did not yet understand. I could feel a burning throb in my groin. There was an itch that I just knew I'd never be able to cure on my own.

This time when his nose came to my rear I felt myself respond. I was frightened and didn't know what to do, so I simply let my body do it for me. When his cold nose touched my sex my tail curled to the side and he was able to lick me. The feeling of his tongue touching me with the whole cave watching made me feel dirty. I felt like this was all wrong and it shouldn't be happening. When he had satisfied himself and was sure that the pear had taken affect, he mounted me. His paws hugged around my hips and his teeth sank into the back of my neck, daring me to try and escape. Still yet I didn't comprehend what he was doing. The murmur of the crowd combined with stifled giggles made me twist away. He bit down and dug his claws into my sides. I froze and stood there. He'd hurt me if I didn't. He was going to hurt me anyhow.

I felt him start to move atop of me. His hips pushed forwards again and again. Finally he found his mark - my tender opening - and rammed as hard as he could. I yelped in pain and tried to pull away but his grip on me was too strong. He was thrusting as hard and fast as he could into my tight cunt, growling at me with every movement of his hips. The crowd roared in approval as my "lover" claimed my body. I could feel pain with every thrust and withdrawal. Over time he started to get bigger inside of me. With each pump of his massive cock, he was making it bigger and it was starting to feel like he was tearing me in half. He let go now and as I tried to struggle I discovered the thing that plagues all canids - the engorged base of his cock. The more I struggled the larger I felt it grow. He howled as he slammed one last time into me, his body going rigid as my hips were pressed flat against his. I yelped in agony. He was panting into my ear, his legs dangling now. I heard a gentle snicker.

"You're mine now," he whispered as he shifted off to the side, swinging his leg over. There we were, stuck for all the world to see. When the pack roared their approval I looked away, ashamed of my first day.

I learned that in our world pregnancies work fast. By the end of the first day I was experiencing mood swings and hunger. I ate almost every pear in the cave, undoubtedly setting myself up for even more turmoil down the road. Before long I was searching for other sources of food. Pizza slices that I stole from other pack members being a part of it. By the fourth day my belly had swollen outwards, distended and sore. The master simply patted me and tried to figure out who had bred me. As if it wasn't obvious, Dior stuck by my side through it all. "You be a good waja, ocean. You take care of those pups when they're born tonight," I heard her say as she left.

The night proved to be an agonizing one. When I started showing signs of labor, no one in the pack came to my aide. Out of all of them, I was the only one who had yet to learn my place. I stayed in my corner, which I had dug a little trench into. As the night wore on I gave birth to four puppies. All were white at birth, squeaking and squirming about. I hated them. i hated why they were there, I hated them for who had made them, I hated them for everything they were made of. Yet, I let them feed from my engorged breasts and ignored the rest of the world. The owner approved when she saw them, quickly exclaiming at how high their levels were.

Within a week they had darkened to the same dark blue of both me and their dad. All of them had apple-green eyes. Or maybe it was pear green, to mock me of my stupidity. All of them were dark blue with very light blue stomachs, all of them had a gold back swirl and a gold mane down their back. All of them were sold.

No sooner were they gone than the ordeal started again. This time, it was another of the male wajas. His approach to me was different. Yet when I saw him walk towards me with a look of hope in his eyes, and that love pear in his mouth, I threw myself at him in a snarling rage.

I wouldn't make it that easy ever again.


End file.
